


First Time

by GothicAnimu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Top!Hide, bottom!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicAnimu/pseuds/GothicAnimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki's first time making love together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote and uploaded. I'm not the best at writing, but I tried. Anyway, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy. You can also find me on Instagram under the name of @gothicanimu.

Kaneki sat on his bed, his face tilted so he stared into his lap. Hide sat beside him on the bed, lightly rubbing Kaneki’s back. Hide knew about how Kaneki was feeling, but Hide just kept rubbing, letting him know that everything would be alright. Kaneki moved his head to look at Hide, and he gently nodded. Hide smiled and gave Kaneki a slight peck on the lips. Hide then changed their positions. Hide looked down to see his ghoul under him. Hide smirked and kissed Kaneki again, but this time Kaneki responded by kissing Hide back. Hide then started to move his hands up to Kaneki’s chest, but that made Kaneki sit up abruptly.  
“Kaneki its fine, you won’t hurt me.”  
“But Hide what if I-“Kaneki said before Hide put a finger to his lips.  
“You won’t hurt me. Even if you do it’s fine because you’re the one I love.” Hide said.  
They both exchanged looks with each other. Then Kaneki took off his shirt and put Hide’s hands on his chest. Hide moved his hands to Kaneki’s nipples, and lightly twisted them. Kaneki arched up his back in pleasure; his hand shooting up to Hide’s hair. Hide smirked and continued to twist them. Then, after Kaneki’s nipples seemed to be perked up enough, Hide moved his hand to Kaneki’s pants. Kaneki started to pant as Hide started to rub Kaneki’s erection outside his jeans. Hide then unbuttoned and unzipped Kaneki’s jeans. Then he pulled them off leaving Kaneki in only his boxers.  
“Hide…you too.” Kaneki said tugging at Hide’s shirt.  
Hide nodded and took off his shirt, revealing his abs. Hide then kissed Kaneki, at the same time he rubbed the head of Kaneki’s penis, leaking through his boxers. Hide then moved away from Kaneki’s lips and he put his finger around Kaneki’s waistband. He curled his finger, pulling down the fabric, revealing Kaneki’s cock, hard and wet against his stomach.  
“Beautiful, Kaneki, you’re beautiful, and all mine.” Hide said lifting up Kaneki’s leg and gently biting the white skin. 

Kaneki blushed at Hide’s words and rolled his eyes. Hide then rubbed Kaneki’s cock and he moaned at the sudden feeling. Hide rubbed Kaneki, and then he put his mouth to the head of the cock. Kaneki sat up, his hands scraping his scalp. Hide worked his lips onto the head, tongue swirling the slit, taking it to the back of his throat. Hide continued this until Kaneki started to cry out load saying he was coming. But, before he could ever reach said climax Hide removed his lips from him.  
Hide reached over to the mahogany nightstand, opening up the drawer, receiving a bottle of lube and a condom from the box. He turned back to Kaneki and put lube onto his fingers. He then spread Kaneki’s legs apart, and put his index finger to his entrance circling it. He then pushed the finger into him, as Kaneki tensed up, his walls tightened around the finger. Hide brushed Kaneki’s hair back, and then pushed away the tears. He pushed the finger in and out letting him get used to the one finger. Once he got used to the finger he add the second curling it upwards.  
As he curled his fingers he felt a little bump and Kaneki let out a load moan.  
“There it is.” Hide said as he rubbed Kaneki’s prostate.  
He continued to finger him and a few minutes later, Kaneki had three fingers inside him, taking it in with ease. Hide removed the last of his clothes then he opened up the condom rolling it onto his cock, then he put a generous amount of lube on himself. He then stared deeply at Kaneki.  
“Are you ready Kaneki, I promise I will go slowly, I won’t hurt you.”  
“Y-yes Hide…I am ready…” Kaneki said nervously.  
Hide positioned himself to Kaneki’s entrance. He then slowly pushed the head of his cock into him. Kaneki started to cry at the sudden stretch.  
“Kaneki, it will hurt at first, but I swear that pain will turn into pleasure.”  
Hide then fully pushed himself into Kaneki, feeling the warmth surround him, Kaneki on the other hand was lying there trying to get accustomed with the feel of Hide inside of him.  
“I-I’m okay, you can move Hide…”  
Hide leaned over and kissed him as her slowly pulled out, and then slowly pushed it back in. He continued at this pace until Kaneki was rutting back on his cock. Hide then started to pick up his pace and started thrusting faster and harder. Kaneki sat up and grabbed Hide, his nails scratching Hide’s back. Kaneki then got closer to Hide’s neck, about to bite it to hold back his moans. But, Kaneki didn’t want to hurt Hide, so he let out his moans.  
Kaneki fell back onto the bed, feeling his orgasm coming soon. He started then to rub his cock spreading the precum around himself.  
“Hide I-I going to…”  
“It’s okay, I’m close too.”  
Hide hit Kaneki’s prostate and Kaneki cried out loud, his cum ejaculating all over his chest. Kaneki tightened up on Hide’s cock which sent him over the edge. Hide then too came, lightly thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. Hide pulled out of Kaneki and took off the condom and then getting up to throw it out. He then came back with a wet towel and cleaned the cum off of Kaneki and himself.  
Hide put the towel aside and slipped into the bed with Kaneki. Kaneki curled up next to Hide.  
“I love you, Kaneki.”  
“I love you too, Hide.  
Hide smirked and kissed Kaneki. They curled in each other and fell fast asleep, leaving no distance between, and that’s how it would always be.


End file.
